Home is You
by Just-Sky
Summary: Bagi Hyakuya Yuichiro, rumah adalah tempat dimana sang malaikat yang bernama Mika berada. Dan bagi Hyakuya Mikaela, rumah adalah tempat dimana orang terkasihnya yang bernama Yuichiro berada. Warning Inside!


Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari Takaya Kagami dan Yamato Yamamoto

Warning: Au, OOC, Slash, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: Yuichiro x Mikaela

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

* * *

AN: Saya hanya melihat versi animenya saja, maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan dalam penggambaran. Selamat membaca

* * *

 **HOME IS YOU**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Kedua mata biru terangnya itu terbuka secara perlahan, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang yang memasuki kamarnya dan turun ke tubuhnya yang pada saat itu sedang tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Hal itulah yang ada di benak Mika ketika otaknya mulai bekerja kembali dan mencoba mencerna semua ingatan yang sebisanya ia ambil dari sekitar.

Buram, itulah yang Mika rasakan untuk beberapa saat lamanya sehingga remaja berambut pirang tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, terutama ketika ia merasakan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya secara brutal tanpa ada rasa ampun, membuatnya harus meringkuk di bawah selimut secara ke samping untuk mencoba membuang perasaan itu. Rasanya seperti ada palu raksasa yang tengah menghantam kepalanya secara beraturan, tidak memberinya jeda sedikit pun sehingga rasa sakitnya pun merasa tidak tertahankan.

Pemuda yang merupakan vampire tidak sempurna itu memegang kepalanya sendiri dengan erat, ia membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal yang tengah ia gunakan untuk tidur seraya menggumamkan mantera dalam hati kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dalam benaknya tiba-tiba remaja yang memiliki nama asli Shindo Mikaela tersebut melihat sebuah sayap besar berwarna putih seperti milik seorang malaikat, dengan beberapa bulu yang sangat indah beterbangan di sekitarnya, memanggilnya dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

 _Tuhan, sakit ini..._ teriak Mika dalam hati, ia pun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sampai berdarah untuk mencegahnya agar tidak berteriak, tapi rasanya sia-sia saja karena seberapa kuatnya ia untuk tidak berteriak dan mencoba untuk menahan perasaan sakit, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Desahan nafas penuh akan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang berdarah itu memenuhi penjuru kamar sempit yang tengah ia huni tersebut, dalam hati Mika berdoa agar para vampire yang ada di tempat itu tidak mendengarnya meski secara gamblang ia tahu kalau harapannya hanyalah sebuah harapan yang tidak nyata, bagaimana pun juga vampire memiliki pendengaran yang jauh lebih superior daripada manusia sehingga suara sekecil apapun bisa mereka dengar meski jaraknya kurang lebih sangat jauh.

Dalam benak Mika, remaja itu melihat bagaimana sayap yang berwarna putih tersebut kini berubah warna menjadi merah, berlumuran darah yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Warna merah yang sangat menyala seperti darah itu semakin membuat kepala Mika serasa pecah, dan saking lamanya sakit kepala yang ia rasakan itu akhirnya membuat Mika hanya bisa melihat warna hitam sebelum penglihatannya menjadi buram, membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

Ketika Mikaela tersadar dari pingsannya, ia bersyukur karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu sudah tidak ada, dan kepalanya yang tadi terasa berat pun sudah berubah menjadi ringan layaknya tidak ada beban yang ia rasakan di sana. Hal ini cukup membuat remaja manis berambut pirang tersebut bernafas lega, mungkin saja yang ia lihat dan rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi, sekiranya itulah yang Mika harapkan.

Perasaan tubuhnya yang sedikit lega pun langsung berubah menjadi tegang karena ia merasakan sebuah kehadiran asing di dalam kamarnya, tepat ketika Mika terlihat tanpa perindungan yang jauh terlihat dari sebelumnya. Tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan piyama saja, remaja berparas manis tersebut langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi teduduk di atas tempat tidur setelah ia berhasil menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi membuatnya sangat nyaman. Ia pun tidak menghiraukan apapun lagi, kepalanya langsung menoleh ke sumber kehadiran yang ia rasakan, hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut pink dengan gaun tema gothic Lolita membalut tubuhnya tengah duduk di serambi jendela, menghadap ke luar seolah-olah gadis itu tengah menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dari luar jendela.

 _Krul Tepes-sama,_ pikir Mika saat ia melihat gadis yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab akan statusnya sebagai seorang vampire itu tengah berada di dalam kamarnya, tanpa seijinnya.

"Halo, malaikatku," sapat gadis berambut pink tersebut, senyuman lebar yang terlihat begitu dingin pun mulai menghiasi bibirnya saat kedua mata merahnya sewarna dengan warna darah tersebut beranjak dari langit biru untuk melihat ke arah sang malaikat berambut pirang tersebut. "Aku senang kau sudah tersadar dari tidurmu yang kurasa cukup panjang itu, tapi aku rasa hal itu sangat wajar melihat bagaimana kau terluka begitu parah setelah penyerangan tiga hari yang lalu kemarin."

Gadis kecil yang memiliki julukan sebagai ratu vampire tersebut melompat dari tempatnya duduk di serambi jendela dan kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan mika, tangan kanannya pun memegang pinggangnya sendiri. Sosok Krul Tepes yang begitu sadis tersebut tidak membuat Mika gentar, bagaimana pun juga remaja berparas manis tersebut sudah sering menghadapi sosok 'tuannya' itu dalam segala mood ajaib yang Krul miliki.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Mika pada akhirnya, kedua matanya masih tak beranjak dari sosok Krul yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapannya tersebut.

Krul hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, "Tidak lebih dari tiga hari tentunya," jawabnya, kedua kaki gadis itu membimbingnya untuk mendekat sampai ia pun kini duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Mika masih duduk di sana. "Kau bisa sadar pun setelah mendapatkan serangan dari Yuu-chan-mu yang berharga itu cukup membuatku terkesan. Kupikir malaikatmu yang berharga itu akan membunuhmu di tempat meski dia telah mengenalimu, Mikaela."

Perkataan itu terdengar sangat kejam di telinga Mika, namun pada kenyataannya satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini tidak lain adalah Yuichiro, orang yang sering ia sebut sebagai malaikatnya. Sedih dan sakit, itulah yang Mika rasakan saat ini ketika perasaan ganjil yang ia rasakan mulai terkuak secara jelas. Tidak ada rasa marah sekarang ini meski di sini Mikaela lah yang menjadi korban dari ujung pedang milik Yuichiro, namun dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam remaja itu tidaklah menyalahkan Yuu karena bagaimana pun juga Mika adalah seorang vampire dan para vampire lah yang telah menghabisi keluarga mereka berdua serta sisi kemanusiaannya.

Mengambil nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya, Mika mencoba untuk mengatur dirinya, ia tidak ingin memberikan kesenangan pada Krul untuk melihatnya begitu lemah seperti sekarang ini.

"Sangat ironi memang, orang yang sangat ingin kau cari dan selamatkan malah menyerangmu tanpa ampun seperti itu, rasanya aku seperti melihat drama picisan yang sangat menyebalkan," ujar Krul tadi di sela-sela tawanya yang memuakkan itu.

Mika tidak menjawab ejekan yang Krul berikan padanya, lebih tepatnya remaja itu memilih untuk membisu selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau saja Hyakuya Yuichiro bukanlah malaikatku yang kedua, sudah aku hancurkan orang itu karena berani-beraninya telah menyentuh malaikatku yang berharga ini," di sini Krul pun mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok Mika yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya sampai telapak tangan dinginnya tersebut menyentuh pipi mulus Mika. "Tenanglah, milikku yang berharga, kau aman berada dalam lindunganku. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu atau pun menyakitimu lagi, hanya aku... pemilikmu yang bisa melakukannya."

Sentuhan halus dari Krul membuat Mika merasa mual, bahkan kata-kata manis itu membuatnya ingin merasa marah. Mika bukanlah milik Krul, sang ratu vampire serta leluhur vampire yang ketiga itu, tidak... Hyakuya Mikaela bukan milik siapa-siapa kecuali orang itu adalah Yuichiro-nya yang berharga. Hanya Yuichiro yang berhak memiliki Mika meski yang bersangkutan tersebut tidak menyadarinya.

"Hentikan," gumam Mika dengan suara kecil.

Suara lembut milik remaja berparas manis tersebut mungkin terdengar sangat lirih dan hampir tak terdengar, namun suara tersebut cukup untuk menghentikan gerakan Krul yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk membelai pipi Mika, dan sang ratu vampire itu pun sedikit terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Mika berbicara padanya tanpa ia suruh, sangat lancang menurutnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Krul lagi, suaranya yang masih terdengar cukup tenang itu sedikit mengkhianati perasaannya yang sedikit kecewa akan perintah yang diberikan oleh Mika. Sementara itu tangannya masih ia tempelkan pada pipi Mika.

Mendongakkan kepalanya dari posisinya yang semua, Mika pun menyentakkan tangan milik Krul untuk menjauh dari wajahnya. Ia tidak menerima sentuhan yang berupa kepalsuan itu lagi.

"Aku bilang hentikan," ujar Mika lagi, menegaskan perkataannya yang barusan.

Hening, itulah yang terjadi di dalam kamar sang mantan manusia tersebut setelah ia mengucapkan perkataan yang sama. Emosi Krul yang sedari tadi terlihat begitu santai kini bercampur dengan sedikit kemarahan, berani-beraninya vampire rendahan seperti Hyakuya Mikaela tersebut menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, apa dia tidak tahu kalau Krul lah yang telah menyelamatkannya ketika nyawa anak itu sudah berada di ujung tanduk? Merasa tidak terima dengan hal itu, sang ratu vampire tersebut akhirnya menepis tangan Mika sebelum menampar pipi remaja berambut pirang itu dengan cukup keras sampai membuat darah merembes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Beraninya kau memerintahku! Apa kau sudah lupa siapa pemilikmu yang sebenarnya, Mikaela!" Kata Krul dengan nada dingin, kedua mata merahnya menyipit dan api kemarahannya pun masih membara di sana.

Mika tidak menjawab, bahkan kedua matanya yang menatap ke arah pangkuannya sendiri pun terselubungi oleh warna hitam bayangan.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku mengunjungimu, Mikaela, bahkan setelah orang yang kau sebut sebagai malaikatmu itu menelantarkanmu meski dia tahu kau masih hidup!" ujar Krul lagi, perkataannya yang tejam itu seperti belati yang menusuk hati Mika yang sedikit sensitif itu, namun untuk sekali lagi Mika tak bereaksi. "Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu, aku akan mengambil malaikatmu dari tangan manusia itu dan membuatnya sebagai milikku seperti yang aku lakukan terhadapmu, sehingga kalian berdua bisa bersama lagi sebagai sesama vampire."

Kalimat terakhir yang Krul keluarkan itu cukup membuat perhatian Mika terpaku, dan entah kenapa lava kemarahan yang tengah ia pendam selama ini semakin menjadi-jadi ingin terlampiaskan pada gadis manis berambut pink tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh Yuichiro, meskipun orang tersebut adalah Krul Tepes yang merupakan penyelamat Mika sekalipun. Membayangkan jari-jari kotor milik Krul menyentuh Yuichiro saja sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan kemarahan yang ia pendam sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya dulu bisa ia terima karena Mika adalah orang yang berbeda, perlakuan Ferid yang membuatnya sangat muak itu juga bisa ia terima, bahkan menghilangnya sisi kemanusiaannya karena meminum darah Krul pun masih bisa Mika terima. Namun di satu sisi ada sebuah hal yang tidak akan pernah Mika terima sampai kapan pun, dan semua itu adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan menyakiti satu-satunya keluarga yang Mika miliki, yaitu Hyakuya Yuichiro.

 _Yuu-chan,_ pikir Mika saat pandangannya berubah warna menjadi merah. Bayangan bagaimana Krul menggigit leher Yuichiro serta darah yang berharga dari malaikatnya itu keluar membuat emosi yang ada di tubuh rapuh Mika semakin bergejolak.

 _Tidak aku biarkan seorang pun menyentuh Yuu-chan, vampire maupun manusia,_ pikir Mika. Mata kanannya yang pada awalnya secerah warna langit biru pun kini berubah warna menjadi gelap dan menyerupai warna badai yang sangat marah, dan sebuah uliran berwarna hitam yang tak tampak pun mulai muncul di pipi sebelah kanannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum menghilang.

Aura yang berada di dalam kamar itu menjadi semakin berat terutama setelah Mika menatap Krul dengan mata yang penuh akan kebencian tersebut, dan beberapa barang yang tertata rapi di dalam kamar minimalis itu juga beterbangan ke mana-mana. Dalam satu kali gerakan yang Mika lakukan, ia pun berhasil menangkap Krul dari penjagaannya sehingga ia pun bisa menghantam tubuh kecil Krul ke dinding dengan tangan kanannya mencekik leher gadis itu dengan sangat kuat. Kecepatan yang Mika lakukan itu tidak terduga, sehingga Krul pun tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Yuu-chan bukanlah milikmu, Krul-sama," kata Mika dengan suara yang cukup berat namun halus pada saat yang sama, kedua matanya yang kini masih terselimuti oleh bayangan pun hanya bisa memperlihatkan warna biru muda serta tua yang sama-sama berbahayanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pendosa menyentuh tubuh malaikatku yang berharga, bahkan bila orang itu adalah dirimu, Krul-sama."

Genggaman Mika pada leher Krul pun semakin erat, namun sebagai ratu vampire Krul pun tidak kehilangan akal, bahkan ia mencoba melawannya dengan mencoba memukul tubuh Mika dengan kedua tangannya. Sayangnya tangan Mika yang satunya berhasil menangkap kedua tangan itu sebelum mematahkan pergelangannya, membuat sang leluhur ketiga bangsa vampire tersebut menjerit kesakitan.

"Seorang pendosa sepertimu perlu untuk dihapus, tapi sayangnya... aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang karena kau perlu merasakan apa itu yang namanya karma," ujar Mika lagi, kali ini suaranya sangat kalem seperti orang yang ada di hadapan Krul sekarang ini bukanlah Mika saja.

Tanpa mengucap apapun lagi, Mika pun menghempaskan tubuh Krul dari hadapannya dan membuat gadis itu langsung melompat ke samping untuk menghindari dirinya bertubrukan dengan pintu kamar yang ada di sana.

"Jadi ini kekuatan Seraph yang terkutuk itu?" tanya Krul pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun merasa tertarik pada penemuan yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang ini. Kedua matanya pun tiba-tiba melebar sendiri saat ia menatap ke depan, ke tempat di mana Mika seharusnya berada ia pun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa lagi, hanya dirinya sendiri yang berada di dalam kamar minimalis milik Mika tersebut.

* * *

Berjalan tak tentu arah adalah apa yang Yuichiro lakukan, berada di antara puing-puing bangunan tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas kenapa ia berjalan ke tempat ini dan apapula yang ia lakukan. Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun itu tahu kalau ia membutuhkan udara yang bebas, tanpa ada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terus-terusan memberikan tatapan penuh kasihan kepadanya. Ia tidak membutuhkan hal itu, bahkan kalau boleh ia jujur ia pun sangat membenci tatapan penuh belas kasihan yang mereka lemparkan padanya.

Pertarungan mereka untuk melawan bangsa vampire mungkin telah berhenti untuk sementara waktu, tepatnya ketika Yuichiro menyerang kawan-kawannya sendiri ketika ia berada dalam mode Seraph dan menganggap mereka semua yang ada di sana adalah pendosa, makhluk yang perlu ia hapus dari muka bumi. Namun yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk selain ia menyerang aliansinya sendiri adalah ia telah melukai Mika, seseorang yang seharusnya ia lindungi, bahkan sebelumnya pun Yuichiro telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan melindungi dan menyelamatkan Mika, tapi apa buktinya? Alih-alih ia melindungi remaja berparas manis tersebut, ia pun malah melukainya sangat parah sampai Mika tak sadarkan diri.

Yuichiro menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia tahu itu dan begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang ia sebut sebagai teman-temannya tersebut. Yoichi telah mengatakan kalau semua ini bukan salahnya, bahkan pernyataan temannya itu juga dibarengi dengan pendapat dari Mitsuba serta Shinoa, namun Yuichiro masih tidak mau menerimanya. Ia masih menyalahkan dirinya, kalau sampai Mika meninggal untuk yang kedua kalinya karena serangan bodoh yang Yuichiro lancarkan tiga hari yang lalu, maka ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Kau memang tidak lebih dari seorang iblis, bocah! Bahkan ibumu pun sampai bunuh diri karena memiliki anak sepertimu, kembalikan istriku!"_ Ingatan akan bagaimana ayah kandung Yuichiro berteriak padanya pun kini kembali muncul, membuat langkah yang ia ambil semakin berat dalam setiap detiknya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya teriakan dari sang ayah kandung tidak ia dengar lagi, kecuali saat rasa bersalahnya semakin tinggi maka teriakan penuh akan kesalahan di masa lalu pun akan terdengar kembali, menggerogoti jiwanya secara tak langsung.

Nama aslinya adalah Amane Yuichiro, dan ia adalah anak yang tak pernah dicintai oleh seorang pun bahkan olah kedua orangtuanya yang pernah memilikinya dulu. Mereka berdua selalu menyebut Yuichiro sebagai anak setan, anak iblis, ataupun anak terkutuk. Ibunya yang tak kuat akan memilikinya pun memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan hal ini semakin membuat sang ayah menyalahkannya sebelum mengusirnya. Meski perkataan yang Yuichiro terima itu adalah benar, rasanya masih sangat menyakitkan. Ia adalah seorang Seraph, sepersepuluh dari dirinya adalah seorang Seraph yang berarti ia adalah keturunan dari malaikat yang berubah menjadi iblis untuk mengakhiri para pendosa. Darah adalah benda yang selalu menempel pada tubuhnya, tidak heran kalau sang ayah dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya ketika Yuichiro masih kecil sering menganggapnya sebagai anak iblis.

 _Dan semua itu adalah benar, aku memang seorang iblis,_ pikiran Yuichiro kembali berkecamuk sebelum ia memandang kedua tangannya yang tak berselimut oleh sarung tangan putih. Dalam benaknya ia bisa melihat bagaimana jemari tangannya bersimbah dengan darah, darah dari malaikatnya yang bernama Hyakuya Mikaela lebih tepatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Mika," gumam Yuichiro seraya berjalan tanpa arah di tengah kekosongan yang melanda jiwanya.

Perjalanan remaja itu pun berhenti dan kesadarannya kembali lagi ke dalam raganya saat ia melihat genangan darah yang cukup banyak tengah ia pijak. Ia pun merasa penasaran dengan darah milik siapa yang tengah ia pijak itu, sehingga kedua mata emeraldnya tersebut beranjak dari bagian tersebut untuk mengarah ke arah sumber dari darah itu.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah mengenakan piyama berwarna putih pun tergeletak tak berdaya tidak jauh dari tempat Yuichiro berdiri, warna putih dari piyamanya telah berubah menjadi merah karena telah ternoda oleh warna darah yang merembes dari punggung sebelah kanannya, seperti layaknya sebuah luka besar terbentuk di sana. Jantung Yuichiro berdegup cukup keras saat ia mendapat rambut pirang milik remaja itu berbalut dengan darah, rasa-rasanya cukup familier sehingga membuat Yuichiro pun segera menghampirinya.

"M-Mika?!" Gumam Yuichiro, setengah terkejut dan setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

Remaja yang tengah tergeletak di hadapannya itu tidak lain adalah Hyakuya Mikaela, malaikat yang selama ini ia cari-cari dan membuatnya bersumpah untuk melindunginya. Malaikatnya tengah sekarat, itulah yang ada di benak Yuichiro saat ini ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu terduduk di samping tubuh Mika dan mengangkat tubuh malaikatnya dengan perlahan-lahan, memangkunya dan mendekapnya.

"Mika?" Panggil Yuichiro lagi, kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya menyapu beberapa helai rambut pirang dari dahi Mika, kekhawatiran yang Yuichiro rasakan semakin dalam saat ia melihat betapa pucatnya Mika sekarang ini. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Beritahu aku?"

Yuichiro mendekap tubuh Mika selembut mungkin, sehingga ia pun tidak akan menekan luka Mika dan semakin memperparah keadaannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena melihat keadaan Mika yang seperti ini, ia berjanji akan membuat siapapun yang melukai Mika seperti ini menderita selamanya. Yuichiro memang ingin bertemu dengan Mika, namun tidak dengan keadaan dimana Mika hampir tewas seperti ini.

"Y-Yuu-chan..." desahan namanya pun terdengar dari belahan bibir Mika, terdengar sangat lemah dan membuat Yuichiro semakin khawatir.

Tanpa mengutarakan apapun lagi, Yuichiro pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mika, membuat bibir mereka hampir bertemu.

"Mika... katakan padaku, siapa... siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Selembut mungkin Yuichiro pun bertanya pada sang malaikat, namun pertanyaan singkatnya pun tak terjawab.

Kedua mata emerald milik Yuichiro pun sedikit melebar penuh akan keterkejutan ketika ia merasakan Mika membelai pipinya, yang tanpa sadar membuat warna merah darah sang malaikat pun menghiasi wajah Yuichiro yang tentu saja ia hiraukan.

"Yuu-chan... aku senang... bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," perkataan yang sedikit terbata dari Mika pun cukup Yuichiro mengerti, terutama bila senyuman indah yang Mika berikan padanya itu memberikan arti yang baru dan berarti baginya.

"Mika..." Hanya nama Mika saja yang terucap dari bibir Yuichiro, ia pun menangkap tangan Mika dengan lembut yang tengah membelai wajahnya. "Mika..."

"Yuu-chan, akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah... ke tempat Yuu-chan," gumam Mika sebelum kedua matanya terpejam kembali dengan senyuman indah pun masih tetap terlukis di bibirnya, membuat sosoknya semakin abadi dan menarik lebih dari sebelumnya.

Merasa takut kalau Mika akan kembali terenggut dari hidupnya, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun lagi Yuichiro pun segera mengangkat tubuh Mika dan menggendongnya. Dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut segera berlari untuk menuju markas utama sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan pertolongan untuk menyelamatkan Mika. Ia bisa kembali mendapatkan Mika bukan untuk kehilangan malaikatnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan jangan sebut namanya Hyakuya Yuichiro kalau ia menyerah begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan dari dirinya, bahkan bila itu terhadap Tuhan sekalipun.

* * *

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Yuichiro merasa berterima kasih pada Guren karena pimpinannya itu mau mengerti terhadap keadaannya, terutama setelah laki-laki itu melihat Yuichiro bersama dengan Mika yang tengah mengenakan piyama bersimbah darah. Meski Mika adalah seorang vampire yang tidak sempurna, sang remaja berambut pirang itu adalah orang penting bagi diri Yuichiro, dan bila terjadi sesuatu pada Mika maka Yuichiro pun akan kembali mengamuk dan mungkin saja akan masuk ke dalam mode Seraph sebelum menghancurkan mereka semua, bahkan Shinoa pun tentu saja tak akan bisa membantu. Jadi, Guren pun memberikan sebuah ruangan khusus untuk merawat Mikaela dan sejak saat Mikaela dirawat pun Yuichiro tak pernah beranjak dari sisinya.

Menatap tubuh lemah dan tak berdaya milik sang vampire bernama Hyakuya Mikaela tersebut, Yuichiro merasa kalau sekali ia memalingkan penglihatannya maka Mika akan menghilang dari hadapannya, dan hal itu pun tidak akan Yuichiro alami untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia mungkin merasa lelah karena adrenalin yang ia rasakan beberapa jam yang lalu menguras energinya, terutama saat Mika tengah berada dalam kondisi kritis, namun dirinya tak berani beralih dari sisi Mika. Yuichiro ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Mika lihat ketika sang malaikat itu tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau ada di sini, Mika," ujar Yuichiro dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Mika dengan lembut, perlahan pula ia pun menyentuhkan telapak tangan yang dingin milik sang malaikat pada wajahnya. "Mika..."

Guren memberitahunya kalau Mika adalah seorang Seraph seperti Yuichiro, dan kemungkinan besar luka yang ada di punggungnya itu adalah luka yang diakibatkan oleh sayap Mika yang keluar dari tubuhnya, sama persis dengan milik Yuichiro tempo hari yang lalu. Sepertinya ada sebuah tekanan yang sangat besar pada tubuh Mika sehingga membuat gen Seraph yang bersemayam pada tubuh sang malaikat terbangun, dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat marah, Mika? Dan siapa pula yang menyulut hal itu?" tanya Yuichiro lagi, ia berharap Mika segera terbangun dari tidur panjangnya sehingga mereka bisa bertukar cerita seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

Betapa Yuichiro ingin memeluk tubuh Mika dan kemudian mengkalim anak itu sebagai miliknya, ia tidak ingin Mika untuk kembali pada bangsa vampire yang memperbudaknya lagi. Ia ingin Mika ada di sampingnya, seperti yang dulu pernah mereka ucapkan lagi.

Bagi Yuichiro, Mika adalah rumah tempat ia bernaung dan kembali. Hal itu pun sepertinya sama dengan yang Mika ucapkan sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri beberapa jam yang lalu, menurutnya Yuichiro adalah rumah tempat ia berlindung dan kembali. Bagi mereka berdua, mereka adalah rumah untuk satu sama lain, sebuah hal simpatik yang cukup membuat hati Yuichiro merasa hangat.

Dengan pelan, Yuichiro pun mencium bagian belakang tangan Mika sebelum remaja itu pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak beranjak dari sana, kedua matanya terus menatap Mika seolah-olah sang malaikat adalah satu-satunya benda terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya, dan itupun adalah benar. Setenang mungkin Yuichiro pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sampai bibir mereka berdua pun hampir bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mika, lebih dari apapun. Kumohon cepatlah bangun," gumam Yuichiro sebelum bibirnya pun bertemu dengan milik Mika selembut lembut.

Ciuman kecil yang bisa ia berikan pada Mika setelah empat tahun mereka berpisah, dan baru bisa dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir pada keadaan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai ironi. Tapi Yuichiro tidak peduli, dipertemukan dengan Mika kembali merupakan sebuah anugerah terbesar baginya dan ia pun akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Mika agar sang malaikat tetap berada di sampingnya tanpa pernah terpisah lagi dari satu sama lain. Penantiannya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Mika sudah memakan waktu selama empat tahun, dan ia tidak menginginkan perpisahan lagi.

Setelah kecupan kecil itu berakhir, Yuichiro pun memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Mika sebelum dirinya kembali berdiri tegap di samping tubuh Mika, dengan kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tangan yang terasa sangat dingin tersebut. Ia berharap Mika segera tersadar dari tidur panjang, dan setiap detik pun Yuichiro selalu berdoa dalam hati tanpa kenal lelah, ia takut kalau malaikatnya tersebut tidak bisa bangun lagi padahal Mika sudah ada di dekatnya seperti ini.

Doa yang selalu dipanjatkan oleh Yuichiro sepertinya didengar oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, hal ini terbukti dengan kedua kelopak Mika yang sedari tadi tertutup kini perlahan namun pasti mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna biru langit yang sangat indah tersebut. Meskipun Mika adalah seorang vampire, Yuichiro sangat berterima kasih saat remaja berambut pirang tersebut masih memiliki warna mata aslinya, yaitu berupa warna secerah langit yang kala itu tengah memandangnya.

"Yuu-chan?" Panggil Mika dengan suara yang sedikit parau, untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia pingsan di dalam dekapan Yuichiro beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mika," nama itu adalah respon dari Yuichiro yang merasa senang karena sang malaikat sudah mau untuk membuka kedua matanya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi ia pun langsung merengkuh tubuh rapuh Mika ke dalam pelukannya, yang tentunya dibalas oleh Mika meskipun tenaganya masih sangat lemah.

"Ini semua bukan mimpi," gumam Mika, keningnya bersandar pada bahu Yuichiro untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Hangatnya tubuh Yuichiro pun membuat hati Mika serasa hangat lagi, bahagia dengan rasa rindu yang bertumpuk di dalam dadanya. "Bisa berada dalam pelukan Yuu-chan, rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Mika..." Yuichiro hanya bisa mengucapkan namanya untuk sekali lagi, kalau saja ia bisa menangis pasti air matanya sudah tumpah pada saat itu juga, namun Yuichiro berjanji untuk tampil lebih kuat di hadapan sang malaikat yang ada di dalam pelukannya itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mengecup kening Mika secara perlahan sebelum membingkai kedua pipi Mika menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ini semua bukan mimpi, kau ada di sini bersamaku."

Wajah Mika mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya mengerti dengan perkataan yang Yuichiro katakan, lebih dari mengerti kelihatannya sehingga postur tubuhnya pun terlihat lebih relax dari sebelumnya. Sang malaikat berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersebut langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Yuichiro, berlindung di sana dari apapun yang mungkin akan memisahkan mereka berdua untuk sekali lagi.

"Aku senang... akhirnya aku bisa berada di rumah, dimana Yuu-chan berada," gumam Mika dengan nada lembut seraya memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, menikmati setiap belaian yang Yuichiro lakukan terhadap rambut ikalnya tersebut.

"Dan aku pun juga senang mendapatkanmu kembali, malaikatku."

Bagi Hyakuya Yuichiro, rumah adalah tempat dimana sang malaikat yang bernama Mika berada. Dan bagi Hyakuya Mikaela, rumah adalah tempat dimana orang terkasihnya yang bernama Yuichiro berada. Dan mereka pun saling melengkapi satu sama lain meskipun bahaya terus menghantui langkah keduanya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, semoga tidak membuat teman-teman kecewa

Author: Sky


End file.
